


Overwatch Texts

by JustYourLuck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 76 is Dad, And has a bunch of useless features, British is her personality, F/F, F/M, Gabriel 'its not a fase' Reyes, Genji be like Hanzo u could do better mate, Genji has a famous ass, Genji is protective, Hana da gremlin, Hanzo got that tiddy, Lena is british, M/M, McCree is a flirty shit but polite, Mei is tumblr, Mercy is Mom, im joking, she's lovely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourLuck/pseuds/JustYourLuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the Overwatch agents are like a family it makes sense they'd text each other and mess with each other.</p>
<p>Has this been done yet? Probably!</p>
<p>Request what you want to happen!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only One Way To Start

_**[Server: Overwatch Online... Inviting members... Invitations sent... Server off grid]** _

_[Winston has joined the chat]_

** _[Pending...]_ **

_[Genji has joined the chat]_

** _[Pending..,]_ **

_[Hanzo has joined the chat]_

_**[Pending..,]** _

_[Hana has joined the chat]_

** _[Pending..,]_ **

_[Lúcio had joined the chat]_

** _[Pending..,]_ **

_**Winston:**_ Alright the chat is up, Overwatch agents around the world can communicate and track each other as long as there is a wifi signal and they know the agents name.

_**Hanzo:**_ This is strange, why can't we just talk on the battlefield texting seems dumb

**_Winston:_** It's for if someone gets captured or is wounded.

**_Hana:_** Yea jus ask for da wifi pasworr an ur good ta go.

**_Lúcio:_** Can we change our names?

**_[Hana changed their name to D.Va]_ **

**_D.Va:_** Yuueeppp

_**Winston:**_ I'm working on the wifi thing ok, but 4 rn just use Genji.

**_Hanzo:_** EXCUSE ME

_**Winston:**_ Hanzo relax its just that Mercy and Genji hangout on Wednesdays and Mercy usually messes around with him.

**_Hanzo:_** EEXXCCCCUSE MEE!!!

**_D.Va:_** XD MESS AROUND LOL ROTFL ^-^

_**Genji:**_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO She just gave me wifi 'n other useful upgrades

**_[Lúcio changed their name to_** **_AudioMedi_** ** _c]_**

**_AudioMedic:_** My name didn't feel cool enough :P

**_Winston:_** Anyway... This shall strictly be used for Overwatch agents under emergency situations.

_**[Winston changed his name to BananaBrain]** _

_**BananaBrain:**_ Like I said, emergencies only.

* * *

Please leave your suggestions for things you would like to see happen, I am hoping to add a bunch of different situations both funny and sad. Please tell me if characters seem out of character and leave some things you'd like to happen because that'd help shape this book. Love you guys since you like Overwatch!!!! We have something in common!!! What's your favourite colour mines Purple!!!


	2. Hello EdgeLord

**_[Special Agent server: Overwatch. Online]_ **

**_[Commander_BananaBrain joined server...]_ **

**_BananaBrain:_** Any problems? My research on cat videos is getting a little... Stressful.

**_[MechPilot_D.Va joined server...]_ **

**_D.Va:_** Well I wouldn't call it a problem but I think Genji would tbh XD Commander BananaBrain sir!

 ** _BananaBrain:_** What's the problem?

**_[??????_EdgeLord joined server...]_ **

**_BananaBrain:_** And don't judge my name!

 _ **EdgeLord:**_ Its stupid tho

 _ **BananaBrain:**_ Is this the problem? D.Va?

 ** _D.Va:_** Oh snap shit he found them omg

 _ **BananaBrain:**_ D.Va

 ** _D.Va:_** Nah he's not the problem idk what he is.

 _ **EdgeLord:**_ Read my name you _**-censored-**_

**_[_ ** **_Agent_HuckleBerry joined server...]_ **

**_Huckleberry:_** GUUYYSS HEELP I'M GONNA GET STABBED

 ** _BananaBrain:_** DID SOMEONE SNEAK IN TO THE HQ?

 ** _EdgeLord:_** Wasn't me.

 _ **BananaBrains:**_ Ok but seriously who are you this is a private server.

 ** _Heckleberry:_** WINNNSTON FOR FUCK SAKE HELP

 ** _EdgeLord:_** I'm an edgelord. WAIT WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE BEING CENSORED

**_[Soldier_SquadDad joined server...]_ **

**_SquadDad:_** So eh this might be my fault.

 ** _BananaBrain:_** -_- How so?

 ** _SquadDad:_** So this might be Hana's fault.

 ** _EdgeLord:_** Yea it is control ur killdren.

 _ **BananaBrain::**_ Killdren?

 _ **SquadDad:**_   dumbass edgelord here is my fault Hana's fans helped with the whole McCree thing

 _ **EdgeLord:**_ Aw you remember me ;)

 ** _SquadDad:_** DONT YOU WINK AT ME I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!!!!

 ** _EdgeLord:_** Don't be so angry its not a good look for you, neither are those clothes... Wanna take them off ;)

**_[Soldier_SquadDad has left the server...]_ **

**_EdgeLord:_** Typical

**[?????_E** **dgeLord** _**has left the server...]** _

_**BananaBrain:**_ Ok lets deal with Jesse first if he's not already dead.

**_[Agent_Hanzo has joined server...]_ **

**_Hanzo:_** Where is Doctor Ziegler?

 **_BananaBrain:_** She's in her lab, why? Is everything ok?

 _ **Hanzo:**_ My brother has decided for some reason to attempt to kill him, I happened to be around and unfortunately had to knock Genji out.

_**[Medic_NoMercy joined the server...]** _

**_D.Va:_** Lol no XD nice try I saw Genji shoutin bout Jesse and Hanzo dating and doing the nasty XD

 _ **NoMercy:**_ Oh my Ill be there right away! I'm tracking your loca... Why are on the roof?

 _ **Hanzo:**_ Genji was planning on throwing McCree off.

 _ **NoMercy:**_ Oh my. I'm on my way.

_**[Medic_NoMercy has left the server...]** _

_**[Agent_Hanzo has left the server...]** _

_**D.Va:**_ Someone is so gonna write a fanfic of this after I put it on my blog!!!

**_[MechPilot_D.Va has left the server...]_ **

**_BananaBrain:_** So everyone's gone?

 _ **Huckleberry:**_ hg0ifindv vrbgdszsrehhjzfbhreashygca\ t cgfx

 ** _BananaBrain:_** Am I being texted by a cowboys ass... I need to get my life in check... Maybe talk to Zenyatta about inner piece

**_[Commander_BananaBrain has left the server...]_ **

**_Huckleberry: yguikjjkdfszdkjz_ **

**_[Signed Agent_Huckleberry out of server...]_ **

* * *

_Probably will do something with Bastion or Zenyatta in the next chapter,_

_Also I'm in a different country and the wifi isn't that great so updates will be slow but will still come,_

_leave requests_

_Also username ideas_

_Thank you for reading its five am here so I'm gonna sleep now because I have to be up at seven :P_


	3. WOUNDED

**[WOUNDED** _**IN BASTIONS LOCATION...]** _

**_[ALL AVAILABLE AGENTS REPORT...]_ **

**_[GreenCyborgNinjaDude joined the server...]_ **

**_[D.Va joined the server...]_ **

**_GreenCyborgNinjaDude:_** On the way to your location now.

**_[Pinyatta joined the server...]_ **

_**Pinyatta:**_ As am I.

**_[BritishBiscuit joined the server...]_ **

_**BritishBiscuit:**_ What's his location?

 _ **D.Va:**_ Tracker says the garden.

 _ **BritishBiscuit:**_ Understood.

 _ **GreenCyborgNinjaDude:**_ Understood.

 _ **BananaBrain:**_ How many wounded?

 ** _FlowerBot:_** 101101 101011 10110

**_[PinkHairedBadass joined the server...]_ **

_**BananaBrain:**_ Translator anyone?

 _ **GreenCybordNinjaDude:**_ What is he saying Sensei?

 ** _Pinyatta:_** He says there is one wounded, heavily wounded in fact.

 ** _PinkHairedBadass:_** All three are lying.

 ** _D.Va:_** Don't be rude!!!!!!

 ** _BritishBiscuit:_** Well she's not entirely wrong.

 _ **BananaBrain:**_ What?

 _ **GreenCyborgNinjaDude:**_ BASTIONS TALKING ABOUT  A BIRD

 ** _D.Va:_** XD BASTION 10/10

 _ **GreenCybordNinjaDude:**_ I jumped out a window in the middle of movie night for a bird.

 _ **Pinyatta:**_ All lives matter, I shall heal the bird and then we can continue watching the movie.

 _ **D.Va:**_ OOOOOOOUUUU WHAT MOVIE? :D DO IT HAVE DA EXPLOSIONS

_**[SquadDad joined the server...]** _

**_SquadDad:_** Was getting groceries what'd I miss?

 _ **Pinyatta:**_ It is an old movie that goes by the name of The Incredibles three, perhaps you've heard of it.

 ** _SquadDad:_** That movie the bomb.

 ** _GreenCyborgNinjaDude:_** Wanna watch it with us?

 _ **SquadDad:**_ Hell yea ill get the drinks

_**[SquadDad has left the server...]** _

**PinkHairedBadass:** How do you know of such awesome movies?

 _ **GreenCyborgNinjaDude:**_ I've been around the world and besides its famous.

 

 _ **BananaBrain:**_ Well this is a great way to celebrate saving the bird.

_**[BananaBrain has left the server]** _

**_FlowerBot:_** 1110101 101111101000001101101 1010

 ** _Pinyatta:_** We would be glad to have you and Betty the Birds company for movie night. Sadly Betty will have to stay in care for the night

 _ **FlowerBot:**_ 10101 1010110 1101011

 ** _Pinyatta:_** Do not be so worried my friend, I will gladly watch over her while you enjoy the movie.

 _ **FlowerBot:**_ 100101101110001 101 01 0100111

_**[FlowerBot has left the server...]** _

_**GreenCyborgNinjaDude:**_ And I shall keep you company while you watch over the bird.

 _ **Pinyatta:**_ Thank you, Genji.

 ** _GreenCyborgNinjaDude:_** Anytime Sensei.

_**[GreenCyborgNinjaDude has left the server...]** _

_**[Pinyatta has left the server...]** _


End file.
